


Urgent

by BiancaBlue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Vegebul, Very horny don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaBlue/pseuds/BiancaBlue
Summary: It is nine months until the arrival of the Androids, and Bulma and Vegeta still haven't gotten together. Feeling left with no choice, Goku and Piccolo lock Bulma and Vegeta in a room together with an ultimatum:Make a baby, or everyone on Earth will die.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Urgent

**Author's Note:**

> You ever notice how I'm always describing Vegeta as a scary, dangerous alien?
> 
> Yeah, I think it's a kink.

“Thanks again for lending me your cleaning invention thingy, Bulma. Chichi was so mad when I broke ours. I thought she was gonna kill me!”

Bulma laughed, turning the corner and heading down the stairs that led to her lab with Goku hot on her heels. When she got a call from him earlier in the day asking if he could swing by after dinner to borrow something, she was thrilled. It had been a while since she’d seen or heard from him, so she figured it would be a great way to catch up on the happenings in the Son household.

“No sweat!” she dismissed with a wave. “This thing has extra powerful suction. I made sure it can clean up the craziest messes. By the way, dork, it’s called a vacuum.”

“Haha, yeah! That thing!”

The moment Goku had walked in the front door, he was all smiles and laughs, which wasn’t out of the ordinary for him, but something felt off – like he was forcing it.

Maybe it was the awkwardness of not having seen each other in years, or maybe it was the looming threat on the horizon. Who wasn’t feeling antsy with the Androids less than a year away? Everyone was on high alert, even her. Chichi’s wrath for the broken appliance probably wasn’t helping his mood, either. 

She snorted at the thought and typed in the passcode to her lab. With a beep, the door slid open, and they went inside, their footsteps echoing through the empty darkness. Her hand flicked a switch to turn on the light and she shivered as the room lit up. 

“Sorry about the temperature,” she said, turning in the direction of her desk where the vacuum was sitting. “It gets kinda cold down here.”

The lab was somewhat dingy looking, having occupied the basement, but Bulma always made sure it was organized and neatly kept. The cold was necessary for the storage of her heat-sensitive chemicals since it ensured a controlled environment for her projects.

“Huh? Oh, it’s fine,” Goku said after a moment, and his voice sounded distant.

He was probably taking his sweet old time, maybe messing around with something he shouldn’t be. Classic Goku behavior. Ignoring it, Bulma leaned down and took a look at the vacuum.

“Make sure you’re careful with this thing. I’d rather not have to make another one. Come here and let me show you the controls so that you know how to use it.” 

The vacuum had collected a thick layer of dust since she’d last used it. She really only ever pulled it out when she dirtied up the floor, so it sat unused most of the time. While she wiped it off and fumbled with the buttons, she noticed that Goku still hadn’t come to look.

“Goku, come on. You need to see– Woah!” 

Taken completely off guard, Bulma was ripped off her feet by a large hand gripping her upper arm and pulling her in the direction of the other end of her lab. Her vacuum was getting further and further away with every step.

“What the hell?” she hissed, glaring at him. “Goku, what are you doing?”

He refused to look at her, instead keeping his eyes on some fixed point ahead of him. It was then that she noticed that his face was grim, like he was focused on a sole task he was set out to do, and she couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of suspicion.

“We’ll tell you in a minute,” he finally told her, but that only confused her more.

“ _We?_ ” Bulma guffawed. “What are you talking about?”

This was bizarre. No one else was here! What part about watching her press shiny buttons on a vacuum warranted her being manhandled? She was about five seconds away from verbally kicking his ass when there was suddenly a commotion coming from the stairs. A clamor of footsteps and muffled voices got louder as the sounds made their way down to the lab. 

Two figures emerged from the doorway that she’d left open, the larger one restraining the other in his arms and dragging him into the middle of the lab. Just by the sounds of enraged growling and flailing limbs, she could tell it was the prince before her eyes even sent the visual information to her brain.

“Get the door, Goku.” 

Piccolo? What was he doing here with Vegeta?

“On it!”

Based on the direction he was heading, Goku was making a beeline for the small room on the far side of the lab where she tested her projects, his grip on her arm unyielding, but not painful. The other two were following not far behind.

Bulma was feeling her patience wearing thin. Goku said he was here for a favor, not inviting his training buddies over for a damn surprise party! This was her sanctuary, and she couldn’t afford someone breaking something fragile, especially with him whipping her around like a toy.

She needed some answers. It was possible that the Androids had showed up early, and she was being summoned for a top secret group deliberation, but if that were the case, then surely they would have invited more than just the four of them? Something wasn’t adding up.

“Uh, _hello?_ ” she cried out, observing the group now congregating in her testing room while Piccolo filed in with Vegeta in tow. “I didn’t give you guys permission to come down here. If something serious is happening, then you need to tell me!”

“Hold on, Bulma!” Goku placated as he released her arm. “I’ll be right back.” He took off in a flash, gone only for a second before returning with a fuckton of blankets and dumping them on top of her and the snarling prince beside her.

Without so much as a word, Piccolo motioned for Goku to follow him out, and as the coup de grâce, the door closed, and with it, the sound of it locking from the outside.

Bulma stared at the door, stupefied, wondering how they could waltz out like they hadn’t just abducted her and locked her in her lab. They really thought they could treat her like this in her own home? Unbelievable!

She turned her anger over to Vegeta. “You better tell me everything you know about what’s going on _right now_ ,” she seethed. “If this is a part of some weird prank they’re dragging me into, I want out!”

He glared at her with his arms folded. “Are you accusing me of doing such a thing? Why would I interrupt my training to partake in a waste of time like this?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because you _followed Piccolo into my lab?_ ”

“Tell me, woman. Do you have eyes?”

The intercom she had installed in the testing room clicked on, and Piccolo’s voice came through the speakers.

“Shut up and listen, you two. The reason why we’re here is urgent.” 

They both fell silent. Maybe the Androids really were here already. But then again, they wouldn’t keep Vegeta from joining the fight. He was a key part of the plan. Something else had to be going on, and by the seriousness in Piccolo’s voice, it didn’t sound good.

The Namekian sighed. “Look, we didn’t want it to come down to this, but here we are. Remember that boy with the purple hair and the sword?”

Bulma paused. “Uh-huh.”

Of course she did. Who could forget the kid who did what no one, not even Goku, could manage to do, and make it look easy? And if it wasn’t for him, they would all be oblivious to the coming threat. She was incredibly thankful.

“Yeah, he’s your son from the future.”

The air left Bulma’s lungs.

She had a child? With…?

Against her wishes, she made eye contact with Vegeta and she instantly regretted it, tearing her gaze in the other direction. Her face felt like it was on fire. Maybe she was crazy, but she could have sworn he smirked at her.

“I’m sure you’re already familiar with the concept, Bulma, but for the sake of clarity, I’ll try to explain why this is important. The butterfly effect says that what we do in the past has consequences on our future. The natural progression of things should have led you two to each other, yet with nine months to go until the Androids, something clearly went wrong. What I’m getting at is that the boy needs to be born, or we risk changing the timeline to a point where all our efforts would be for nothing.”

There was no way. It had to be a joke. In a strange sort of way, everything about the boy made sense: his appearance, his knowledge, his super Saiyan ability – there was little doubt it was true. The revelation kept replaying in her head. She was a mother. She had a child.

“In other words,” Piccolo continued, “if you two don’t make a baby, everyone on Earth will die at the hands of the Androids. The fate of the world literally rests on your shoulders.”

Every weighted word Piccolo uttered felt like the ticking of a clock’s second hand sounding the signal of her undoing. This wasn’t just serious, this was life or death. If she didn’t follow through, then what? It was game over? The boy from the future – her son – would cease to exist?

It was one thing to invest so much of her time into the training of Earth’s best fighters. But to do this? With both tasks, she had to be responsible for billions. It changed nothing. 

So why did it feel like _everything_ changed?

“Get to work, you two.” 

The intercom clicked off and the voice disappeared, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone in silence. Nothing from the past few minutes even seemed real. How was she supposed to feel when she was just told that her evil alien houseguest blew his load in her in an alternate future timeline?

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and once again she wished she hadn’t. Vegeta was pinning her to the spot with his eyes, giving her a terrifying smile, and she was suddenly very aware that he was half naked, dressed only in his training shorts.

“What are you smiling at?” Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Vegeta’s grin widened. “Nothing.”

“You’re in on this, aren’t you?”

“Not at all. I just find it amusing that you’re so shocked.”

His statement caught her off guard. If she was being honest with herself, her feelings for Vegeta had been growing for a while now. It started off as a simple attraction, stemming from the jokes and conversations they shared over breakfast, but it eventually snowballed to a point where she couldn’t deny it any longer. 

Telling him was out of the question. He was a sadistic murderer who derived pleasure by being insufferable to everyone he met. He didn’t give a damn about others, and she was no exception, even if she sometimes felt that he did. If she confessed to him, he’d probably laugh in her face and mock her for her silly human feelings.

“Of course I’m shocked,” Bulma huffed. “How are you _not_? You’re the biggest asshole I’ve ever met!”

For whatever reason, Vegeta seemed affected by this response, and his large hands shot out and grabbed each of her ankles from where she was reclining on the blankets, hovering in front of her with a dark look etched on his face.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he snorted. “I’ve seen the way you watch me train. You’ve had your eyes on me for a while.”

As her eyes roamed the man in front of her, Bulma was reminded of why developing an attraction was just as easy as falling for him. Every muscle of his body was on full display, from his large arms, to his abs, and down to his thighs – all gloriously built from the wonders of 400 units in the gravity chamber – and the outline of his erection was straining the front of his tight, black shorts. 

Saiyans were physically larger than humans, and Vegeta was no exception. He wasn’t as tall as Goku, but he most certainly towered over her. Everything about his appearance was designed to look like a natural predator. If she was being honest, it was kind of a turn on.

His teeth were sharper than any human’s she’d ever seen. Whenever he smiled at one of her witty remarks, the expression looked far more ominous than it did playful.

And his tail, something that marked him squarely in the zone of _not human_ , had grown back after some time. The appendage usually kept itself firmly around his waist, but as of late, he had been keen on twirling it loose in her presence as if he knew that it had some sort of weird effect on her.

“So what if I have? I mean, look at you!” she sputtered, waving her arms at his bare chest. “You’re always walking around flaunting yourself!”

Vegeta’s grip on her ankles tightened and his face grew unsure. “That is not what I meant.”

How very typical of him. Always jumping through hoops to avoid giving her a straightforward answer. She was losing patience with his cryptic responses and strange behavior. It wasn’t like him to engage in any kind of physical contact with her. And getting upset over getting called an asshole? He’d heard far worse.

Did he not understand the burden they carried? Was the seriousness of their responsibility just a joke to him? Bulma was no stranger to outbursts, but the stress from the whole situation was making her even more irritable than usual.

“Then what _do_ you mean, Vegeta?” she snapped. “I’m tired of playing guessing games around you!” 

The prince stared at her for a moment as if debating what to say. When he finally found his voice, he was quieter than before.

“You were fawning over me after the gravity room incident.”

A bolt of realization struck her like lightning. It all made sense. He had difficulty dealing with things that were foreign to him, and he didn’t always express it with language. Had she paid a bit more attention, she would have realized he was in the exact same situation as she was in every sense of the word.

Vegeta yanked her towards him by her legs so that her back dragged across the blankets – making her squeak in surprise – and brought his face down to hers. 

“You care about me,” he stated, and his breath feathered against her lips. It sounded more certain, but from the tone, she knew he was asking her a question.

There was no other way to respond. Her future self said that Vegeta was the one, and her future self also made a goddamn _time machine_ , so she would listen because she was a genius, and this genius needed to save the world one more time. Leaning up, she answered him by placing a kiss on his lips.

He lowered himself onto her, drawing the hands holding her ankles up her legs, past the curve of her waist, and gently running his hands over the soft skin of her shoulders. His skin was so warm, the heat rolling onto her and scorching where he touched felt so inviting in the otherwise icy lab.

“This needs to go,” he rumbled as his hands played with the straps of her top, tugging lightly at the flimsy material. One by one, he peeled them down her arms and slowly pulled the top up and over her head. Her bra was the next to go, and he tossed the clothes aside before reaching over to cradle her face in his hands.

They shared another kiss, and the movements were passionate but slow and deliberate. His lips were so incredibly soft as they connected with hers, a far cry from his roughened skin and harsh demeanor. It was as if they were meant to be kissed, to show affection, the only soft part of his body otherwise built for war.

In the midst of the moment, one of his hands snaked down to her chest and gently squeezed one of her breasts, using his thumb to play with the small, raised peak before switching over to give attention to the other. After a few moments, he broke away from her mouth and moved down to give the nipple a lick, and Bulma sharply inhaled at the contact, tightly pressing her thighs together.

Vegeta snickered at her reaction. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that.” 

Immediately, his hands flew to her knees and wrenched her legs open, noting that her ass was still clad in her booty shorts. One of his large hands inched its way up her thigh and, after flashing her a mischievous look, sneaked under the fabric of her shorts and panties.

“Look at you,” he husked into her ear, and Bulma couldn’t stop a moan from slipping past her lips at his voice. “Soaking wet just for me.” His fingers brushed against her most sensitive spot, trailing across the wetness before one gently sank into her warmth.

Her legs trembled at the intrusion, and she couldn’t believe how hot she was feeling from the simplest touches. A warm tongue licked a line up the column of her neck all the way to her ear, and she shivered when Vegeta blew on the dampened skin. Just like the tease he was, he took the moment to hook the finger inside her, curling it in just the right spot.

“Please...” Bulma whimpered, lifting her hips up towards him like an offering. With hardly any effort, the prince had her devolving into a mess of curling toes and tangled hair. Every nerve in her body was alight. As if to beg him to give her what she wanted, she tightened her arms around his back and brought her legs up to wrap around him, pulling him closer. 

Vegeta understood this gesture and tore off his training shorts with ease, adding them to the pile of clothes nearby. Once he lined himself up with her entrance, they went in for another kiss before he moved his hips forward.

Bulma muffled a gasp as she felt the head of his cock stretch her opening; the burn was exquisite. It should have been painful due to his large size, but she was sufficiently wet enough to take him. 

Ever so slowly, he sunk himself deeper into her, brushing against her insides as her hands found purchase on his back. She dug her nails into his skin in response, feeling the sensation of her body being totally and entirely consumed, and she let out a long, breathy sigh as he continued to slide all the way in.

“You’re so tight,” Vegeta whispered into her neck, running his teeth along her throat before placing a kiss. “I should have pursued you sooner.” 

Bulma’s eyes fluttered closed in anticipation of a bite, but the Saiyan never did, choosing instead to focus on a barrage of kisses, and one of his large hands tangled into the hair at the back of her head, angling it downwards for easier access to his task. 

When he was finally all the way inside of her, Vegeta stilled with a groan, and his furred appendage curled around her thigh tightly. He was visibly holding himself back, his teeth clenched in focus as if not doing so would make his control come tumbling down in ruins. 

The tail gave a few light tugs on her leg, and Bulma nuzzled into Vegeta, believing it was an affectionate gesture. As soon as the tail yanked her leg forward, it was too late when she finally realized his intentions – Vegeta slammed right into her, impaling her on his massive cock and hitting a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

“ _Ah!_ ” Bulma moaned when she was roughly pounded into the plush blankets. If it wasn’t for the thick material, she knew her back wouldn’t have survived unscathed from the force of his power. It was almost too much for her to handle, but she still craved more.

“Does that feel good, Bulma?” he growled, the burn of his body and breaths searing her skin. It took all the effort she could muster to whimper her approval. The feel of him penetrating her so deeply, combined with his giant body surrounding hers, was all-consuming. She could barely even think.

“You’re such a good girl, Bulma,” the purr of his voice danced into her ear. He kissed her temple with a small laugh as he kept ruthlessly thrusting into her. “Such a good little human...”

Her clit was steadily brushing up against Vegeta’s lower body, and the added stimulation was starting to make her desperate for release. Just a little more attention, just a little more of his words, just a little faster, and she could finally get what she so desperately needed.

As if somehow he knew her limit, Vegeta gave her a particularly rough thrust, and that was all it took for the pressure to become unbearable and for her to be unable to hold on any longer.

Bulma cried out, opening her mouth in a silent scream against his neck as she let go and allowed herself to succumb to his unstoppable force crashing down onto her. Only vaguely was she aware of him still moving inside her, his thrusts beginning to falter in rhythm, when she rode through her high and slumped in his hold.

After two more lazy strokes, Vegeta groaned before he stilled against her, embracing her tight as he came and was swept away with release not long after her. His orgasm prolonged her own, and she gave one last light moan as a gush of bodily fluids erupted from where they were joined, drenching the blankets below. 

As they waited for their breathing to even out, they curled up together in the pile of blankets, their bodies a sweaty but satisfied mess, and Vegeta seemed very keen on keeping her close and not letting her get away. Not that she would have wanted to.

Bulma sighed contentedly, stretching her limbs as best she could. “I guess I can see what my future self saw in you after all.”

“A good fuck?”

“And a big softy,” she added with a smile.

Though it seemed certain that he wouldn’t now, Bulma couldn’t help the nagging thought in the back of her mind about how Vegeta had sworn he’d return to the stars, leaving Earth behind like it was just another obstacle in his way. Even if the future was written for them, even if he cared, he never promised he’d stay.

“You’re gonna stick around, right? After the Androids, I mean.”

He held her tighter. “I have decided that you are my woman, and that is all that you need to know.”

Satisfied with that answer, she matched her lips with his.

“Now can you tell them to let us outta here?” she asked. “I need a bath. I feel gross!”

Vegeta raised a finger towards the doorway and shot a burst of ki, blasting a hole in the wall as hunks of debris flew across the lab and startled Bulma from her spot against him. She fumbled forward, eyes wide when the smoke cleared, and saw her precious testing room wall left with a large, gaping hole.

“Damn it, Vegeta!” she cried as her hands flew to her head. “You ruined my lab! There’s crap all over the floor!”

Repairs for the wall and door would take weeks to finish! All her projects would come to a screeching halt! As she stared at the ground, covered in drywall and metal scraps, Bulma sighed. At least she had a vacuum for that.

But it would have to wait. A nice, warm bath was calling her name, and her Saiyan lover was looking rather interested in that, too. She was already being hauled into a pair of strong arms as easily as if she weighed a feather.

Naked as the day they were born, Vegeta carried Bulma through the hole in the wall, past the shocked stares of Goku and Piccolo, and out of the lab, knowing that for now, the Earth was saved.


End file.
